S'mores
by A-Slasher
Summary: mmmmm....ramen noodles....oh, sorry. I was eating dinner. Anyways, Story Train from Conrad's Hide Out...read, review, flames get laughed at. You know the drill.


This is a story written by Roger, Tabetha, Claire, Christine, and Kay-Kay. We're all posters at Conrad's Hide Out. Join...if you dare. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! 

**STORY TRAIN -- S'MORES**

One day, Clu was walking down the street. The wind was blowing his mid-length hair all the way around. He saw Annie and started running the other way. Annie tried to get on her little panther friend and chase after him, but Conrad didn't want to let her. He kept disappearing on her. 

So anyways, Clu was running and came up to a shoe. It was a tennis shoe rather dirty and old -- 80's style old pre-Nike Air Jordan era. The laces were neon orange with a little bell tied to the ends. He bends over to look closer to see a note stuck inside of it. He pulls it out and unfolds it a peppermint falls to the ground breaking into pieces. The note is written in some language Clu doesn't know so he stuffs it into his pocket to figure out later. He touches the bell causing it to jingle and a gray covering smoke surrounds him. When it clears he sees a man with purple hair and a blue tongue ring. 

"Help me," croaked the man, "I need you to..." and then he collapsed and turned into a pile of dust. With his last breath, Clu heard the man say "marshmallows..." 

Clu was quite confused and so he ran around in circles, screaming loudly for help. Jack appeared out of nowhere, and after a heartwarming hello, Clu explained about the peppermint. 

"Well, there's a perfectly logical explanation for that," said Jack, "Obviously it's..." 

"Hi, Fi!" Clu said 

"How'd I get here!? I was on my computer then I appeared here, and I'm so scared. Hold me, Clu!" Fi stepped over the pile of dust and gave Clu a big hug. He hugged her back. They hugged for a while. Jack just stood there. Molly was alone with Carey. All were happy. 

"Okay, so why is there a big pile of dust on the ground?" 

"Oh, well Jack was just about to explain that before you appeared--" 

"No! Not the mysterious appearance again! Hold me longer, Clu." 

"Yeah, so anyways," Jack tried to explain, "that guy turned to dust talking about marshmallows because he was on his way to go camping and they were going to make some s'mores." 

"OH!" Clu and Fi exclaimed in unison. Suddenly there was a loud shuffling of feet and Annie leaped over the pile of dust. 

"Found you!" she squealed, knocking Fi to the ground as she threw her arms around Clu's neck. He made no discernible effort to stop her. Then, to Fi's dismay, Clu pulled Annie to him roughly and kissed her. 

Standing up, Fi brushed herself off and was about to slap him when suddenly Carey appeared out of nowhere and took Fi in his arms, saying, "Leave those two bubbleheads to each other, you belong with me." 

"Oh Carey," she squealed, "You're too good to me." 

Carey laughed and said seriously to Fi, "Sorry Fi, I don't really want you. I like Callie. She's going to come back for me!" 

Jack was so sickened by all that was happening in front of him, but he didn't care. He walked over to Clu and Annie, pried Annie off Clu, threw her to Fi to do with as she pleased, and gave Clu a big hug and kiss for no apparent reason. Clu REALLY liked this. 

Fi started pummeling Annie. Since Annie was so slow she didn't realize what happened until Fi had ripped out most of her hair, gave her two black eyes, and split her lip. When Annie realized what was happening to her, she stood up calmly, stared at Fi and started singing. 

Everyone started screaming with horror. So they all went over to her and tackled her to the ground. Then Conrad majestically appeared before them. 

"Conrad!" Annie said gleefully. "You've come to save me!" 

The poor panther sighed sadly, for it was his duty to protect her under the Official Spirit Animals' Oath. 

"Yes, I have. But before I do, there's something everyone needs to hear which is that I've decided to not help you as much, Annie. You're freaking 15!!! Or 13? Whatever, I don't know. But for the love of all things marsupial, you don't need me all the time!!!! You, in fact, are dang annoying!!" 

Annie's jaw dropped as Jack vanished! He was just gone. One second there one second nothing. Clu didn't think anything of it. He knew what was happening. He knew the truth. How everyone was appearing out of nowhere and leaving at the same rate. The others couldn't know. It was too dangerous. Even for him. The moment Clu had touched the bell he had felt different. Now it was making sense to him. 

"Where did Jack go?!" Fi cries while trying to hold to one of the Bells, she didn't care which one, both would do fine. But just has her hand touched Carey he vanished. Clu turns towards the shoe and stares at it with grand intensity. He could hear it. It was speaking to him. Clu knew he was The One. Molly then appears in front of him holding a bag of marshmallows, chocolate, crackers, some sticks, and a box of matches. "Hey guys, want to make some s'mores?" she asked. 

S'mores? Why does this sound familiar? Clu wondered. 

"Where is everyone?" Molly asked suddenly. "I thought Carey said we'd..." she trailed off, blushing slightly. 

"I'm 'The One'," Clu whispered to himself. 

"I'm the one, we'll have some fun, in the sun, and when I'm done, I'll take my gun--" 

"Annie, not now," Molly scolded her. "Clu, where is everyone? And what's going on? And why are you 'the one'?" 

Clu glanced about nervously, before leaning in closer and whispering "The bell told me. It's ok I know." 

Molly drops the bag on snack goodies her eyes screaming _What!? How could he be The One? This was wrong. But the bell and shoe are never wrong._ She had hoped he was lying about being The One. However she could hear the voices inside of her head telling her it was real. She looks over at Fiona who is trying to understand it all. Foolish child Molly thinks. Annie is eating a marshmallow forgetting everything near her. Stupid child she thinks. With a wave of her hand they both vanish. Not wanting to do so but knowing she must. Molly walks over to Clu and kisses him as the sky turns into thousands of multi-colored dots, and the two of them are showered with Skittles. 

"Dude, it's like the commercial!" Clu exclaims, bending back his head with his mouth hanging open. 

"Clu, focus! When did you find out about this? Do you understand your purpose?" 

"Mffmfghmmmnnnn..." 

"Swallow!" she commanded impatiently, as Clu began to choke on the Skittles. 

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Molly wondered aloud worriedly, pacing back and forth. "This means I'm going to have to give him the shot." She feared it was too soon for such drastic move. Not how the plan was to work. She had read and secretly studied for this moment all her life, it wasn't like this. Nothing was going to plan! Reaching into her pocket she pulls out the syringe filled with purple liquid and walks up behind him. He looks so scared. It had to be done. If he died now everything as the world knew it to be would die as well. After all he was The One. "Stop it!" Molly turns to see Irene standing there with the syringe filled with orange liquid. "No! Stay away you...you bitch!" 

Irene froze in her tracks. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me!" At that, Irene hurled herself at Molly, clawing at her, as they both tumbled to the ground, arms and legs flailing. 

"Cat fight! Woo, go Mom!" Clu cheered them on. Suddenly he looked down and noticed that the two syringes had gone rolling and stopped at his feet. "What are these, anyway?" Clu wondered aloud. He promptly walked over to where the two women were still lying on the ground fighting, jabbed the orange liquid filled syringe into Molly's arm, and the purple one into Irene's. 

"NOOOOO!" they shrieked, while Carey twirled around in happiness. 

"I love Skittles!!" he cried, not noticing that his mom and Molly were shrinking to the size of gophers. 

Clu stared at the two women. 

"Mom?" he asked, "What's going on?" 

Irene, who was now roughly the size of a penguin turned to Clu and yelled "Carey where did you come from?!" 

Molly sighed and in a very strange squawking voice said "You stomped your left foot twice and tapped your right hand. That summoned him to come and act crazy." 

The two ladies were still turning into animals, Irene a chipmunk and Molly a lizard. Clu couldn't help but to wonder why Molly was tying to inject him with that stuff. What did it do? Then he remembered the note in his pocket. 

He pulled it out and suddenly realized he could understand the language he began to read "'Goo goo ga joob.' So I can make people appear and reappear whenever I want? Suh-weet!" 

"Okay, where'd Jack go? Oh it doesn't matter," he waved his hand "he's right here! "Come here, you….you're smart do you know what's happening?" 

"Quack!" Jack answered. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Quack Quack!" He keeps on saying pretending to flap his wings. Irene makes her way towards Clu and bites him on the ankle. 

"Ouch!" Clu cries out getting tears in his eyes. Today was so gosh darn confusing. If only he knew what was coming up behind him 

Why, it was evil Calendar-Girl (hereafter referred to as Cal-Gal) that Jack killed at that humorous women in music event. She walked up to Clu, pulled him into a big embrace, and Fi shot her, because after all, Calendar-Girl was EVIL!!! EVIL I SAY!!!!!!!! 

Then Clu and Jack decided they wanted to have a baby. 

Molly was shocked. 

"You mean- you're pregnant?" she asked Jack. 

"Quack" replied Jack, turning to Clu and Clu said "I'm pregnant too. We're gonna have twins!" 

Jack looked at him and said "Quack Quack." 

Fi started screaming "Bricriu, be gone from this mortal form!" over and over because she thought he had taken over Jack again. 

Carey was still acting like a total idiot. Poor Clu just couldn't figure this out. He was saying really odd things, thinking thoughts he had never had before. It was like he wasn't in control of the world any more. He sneezes and Fiona vanishes like Jeanie when she would nod, fold her arms, and blink. He had no control over that power. Another sneeze comes and she's back. He turns towards Molly and Irene who are very slowly turning back into humans but their hair is blue. Maybe he wasn't The One. The One would be more in control and would of great vibe around him. Clu knew what he had to do...... 

Clu had to kiss Carey! 

"No, bad thoughts, Clu...it's not Carey, it's.....Jack! No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Y--" 

Jack was kissing him for no apparent reason. When they were done kissing everything was back to normal...as normal as it could be. Then everyone made s'mores and ate and sang happily until Hugo appears in front of them. Annie lets out a big scream with a look of extreme fear in her eyes. 

"What is that!?" She asks. 

"Hugo the mango tree, duh!" Ned, who couldn't pass up a chance to have s'mores, replies. 

"You mean he's real? He's in my dreams all the time and he does things to me. Horrible things." 

"Oh that's terrible!" Carey tells her while winking at the tree who is shaking some leafs off. 

Molly stands up and runs off down the street yelling "What did I do to deserve this?" (y'know, that line she ended up saying 3 times in Season 3's episode 'Exit 13') 

Finally, Molly settled down and ate another s'more. 

"Hey, Everybody!" said Fi, who hadn't really said much in a while and who everybody thought had been replaced by Annie. 

"AHH! Where'd you come from, Fi?" Clu asked her. 

"Well, I've been hanging out with Gabe, who you all have seem to forgotten. We're both full-fledged witches now, and we're pissed that you guys forgot about us." 

Gabe appeared next to Fi and both girls grinned evil at the group. 

Then with a cry of "Shazbat!!!!" they blew everyone up and ate s'mores. 

  
  
THE END!!!!!! 


End file.
